Lost at Home
by starzforu
Summary: Sofia  Sophie  walks through a portal into the world of Princess Mononoke. Lost and confused, she is taken by Lady Eboshi and Ashitaka to their village, where they realize her unusual powers. Sofia realizes that it will be hard to find her way back home.


**Hello!**

**Please read this before the story!**

**This is a Howl's Moving Castle and Princess Mononoke crossover.  
>Sophie is actually Sofia in this story because that's her name in the Japanese version of the movie (actually it's Sofi, but Sofia is close enough), and Ashitaka and San are both very... Japanese... ish...<br>Howl is still Howl, because, well, he's Howl. :P**

**The HMC movie and book sort of mixed together in my head, so Sofia has silver hair and brown eyes, but also as the ability to talk things into life and has magical powers from the book. Her personality is also more like the book version, too.  
>Princess Mononoke is based on the Princess Mononoke movie because there is no Princess Mononoke book. It's fun to type Mononoke!.<br>Mononoke Mononoke Mononoke Mononoke Mononoke Mononoke**

**Okay, now on to the story!**

**I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or Princess Mononoke, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Sofia could feel her anger slowly boiling up from her stomach. Enough was enough.<p>

"Sofi, if you could just—"

"No, Howl, you don't get to tell me what to do. No decent man in their right mind would have done what you just did! I've already dealt with you enough, don't you think?"

Her normally calm and serene face had turned slightly red, contrasting with a very pale Howl.

"You've had enough of me, have you? Just leave and never come back, then you won't have to deal with me anymore." His voice took on a slow growl. "Sometimes, I wonder why you're still even here."

Sofia's eyes widened. He'd never said anything like that before. They're fiery arguments were frequent, but Sofia knew that this was the last string. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to hold back her tears. She wouldn't cry in front of this arrogant, gross, nauseating excuse of a man. She would leave him, and this time, for real.

"Fine." Her soft voice was quiet, but final.

She turned around on her heel, threw open the door not even caring to check the portal, and stepped out into a blank void.

She never looked back.

* * *

><p>Sofia felt dead. She couldn't feel, see, or hear. All she could do was think as white images flashed around her on dizzying speeds. She had the faintest notion that she wasn't in the Wastes, or the fields, or Market Chipping. She was nowhere.<p>

Suddenly, Sofia sensed a slight pull on her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt her body being pulled in half. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything as her body was wrung inside out. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take this abuse, she couldn't… had to…

And then it stopped as soon as it began, leaving a very limp Sofia unconscious in the midst of a grassy hill.

* * *

><p>The sound of quick hooves thundered down the hillside as the two raiders laughed behind their masks. Their bags were filled to the brim with valuables, and they knew they would never be caught.<p>

The noon sun was beginning to skim the horizon, long emerald grass parted for wildflowers and tall cattails. The air was warm and the breezes cool. Birdcalls and insects could be heard hidden amongst the far trees.

The raiders almost regretted having to leave so quickly. But they knew the lady and prince were already on their way back from their trading mission. They probably even arrived at the town, too late to catch them.

Or not.

Thunderous hooves sounded faintly behind them, followed by an alerting, yet recognizable yell.

"Damn." Fieran looked over his shoulder. The fields were empty… except for two small black dots appearing on the horizon.

"You see anything?" Lyle asked his brother.

"Yeah. They're headed this way. Care for a little detour?"

"Anything to get those dumb bastards off our trail. This way."

The two headed toward the trees. They took twists and turns around boulders and large hills, until all they heard was the sounds of their own horses' hooves.

"I think we lost them. Can't hear nothing."

Fieran nodded, and headed toward the close stream for a drink. It was then that he noticed the girl.

"Hey, Lyle, look what I found."

Lyle walked toward this brother, and found a young girl sprawled on the ground, almost hidden by the lush grass.

Her silver hair was tied into a long braid, yet her face was young. She had fair skin, and a delicate face. Her lips were rosebud pink, if a little pale. She was very slender, yet still had the curves that started adulthood. Her eyes were closed, her breathing short and shallow. She was clad in only a green dress.

"She's a pretty one, alright." Lyle remarked with a sneer. "About the price of a nice good horse, eh?"

Fieran chuckled.

"I'd like to have some fun with her, first."

Fieran knelt down, and touched the girl's leg. Just as he did so, he suddenly burst into flames.

Lyle screamed, and hastily backed away. He frantically threw water from the stream onto his brother, but it was too late. Fieran was a burnt piece of meat.

It seemed as if time had frozen. Lyle breathed heavily, his chest heaving uncontrollably. Sweat pricked his brow as he looked at the girl.

There was no one else there. She did this, and he would kill her for it, murder or not.

He yelled as he raised his dagger, its shining point plunging toward her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this little cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be longer!<strong>

**Please review! :)**


End file.
